


Red turns into a bigger wolf

by casness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Once upon a time (tv) - Freeform, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles watches Once Upon A Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red turns into a bigger wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know! I don't even know where this came from but I believe that it's from the fact that I marathoned season 1 of Once Upon A Time and missed sterek too much at the same time. Oh fandom what have you done to me. Umm...so yeah. Unbeta'd.

When Derek climbs through the window, the first thing that Stiles says to him is “I like Red’s werewolf form better than yours. At least she turns into a wolf.”

Derek narrows his eyes as he looks at Stiles sitting on his computer with a wolf on the screen. “That’s CGI.”

Stiles shrugs. “Big wolf, bigger than you and Peter. And more believable and better than your version of a werewolf.” He turns back to the computer and resumes watching the video.

Derek breathes in deeply and counts to three before walking behind Stiles and watching the video with him. “Once Upon A Time? It’s a TV show, Stiles. Werewolves don’t just turn into wolves, only alphas can do that.”

Stiles pauses the video and turns to Derek, now realizing exactly how close the other is to him. “You can turn into a wolf?” he asks as Derek pulls him up from the chair.

“Yes,” Derek answers before pulling Stiles into a passionate kiss.

“A big wolf? Like Red?” asks Stiles, snaking his arms around Derek’s waist.

“More real than that,” Derek whispers against Stiles’ lips as he moves them to the bed. He lays against the pillows with Stiles’ head on his chest.

“I think we’re more like Prince Charming and Snow White. You knew that you were a wolf when we got together so-” Stiles stops when Derek lays a finger against his lips.

“Stiles, go to sleep. It’s 3 in the morning,” says Derek.

“You make a good Prince Charming.” Stiles yawns before shifting against Derek and closing his eyes.

Derek smiles as he watches Stiles fall asleep. _That makes you Snow White_ , he thinks as he relaxes. He looks up at the computer, where one of the episodes was still paused. He still has to find a way to make Lydia pay for introducing Stiles to this show. As he tightens his hold on Stiles and starts to fall asleep he thinks, _At least they haven’t started to think of the rest of the pack as one of the characters in the show_.

 


End file.
